Silver Stone Coast
Silver Stone Coast is the first level of Tak the Great Juju Challenge, after the introductory level with the catching the bird's feather, which is not an available level. The level takes place at a coast with blue ocean water and statues of rock in the water. This level has many features: bridges that break when the player steps on them, vines that hurt the player when touched, Rhinos, swinging vines and more. The level also features trees with fruit and more. Plot Tak and Lok appear at the Juju Realm with the other teams and meet the Moon Juju. She introduces the challenge to the teams until she hears a noise and notices Lok. She asks Tak why he brought him. Tak says he was available, and Lok says a bit of foolishness. This disgusts the Moon Juju. She turns her head and sets off the teams. The player then begins to play. Another cutscene plays when the two reach a wooden bridge in an inner cave. Lok says that the ceiling sounds like it is going to cave ion them, but he was hearing the cracking of the wooden bridge the two were on. The bridge breaks and the two fall to the ground. Tak gets up, but Lok makes noises showing Tak he is in pain. Lok asks Tak if he is alright. Tak responds saying he is fine and that Lok is "skull". Then Tak hears enemy noises and prepares to fight. The last cutscene plays showing the two trying to wake up a Rhino. The two begin to hit the Rhino and make noises to wake it up. However, the Rhino does not wake up. Tak tells Lok to look around. Silver Stone Coast is not very hard but it is long. The enemies that appear here are Regular Rokkers. The spiked vines that you will come across damage you when touched. There are rocks that the player must throw Explosive Barrels at. These rocks have eyes.The level features Shark Heads on the ocean sea. Stop Lok from following you and avoid a button with a shark's head on it on the floor. Jump, double jump and ground pound to get to the first Shark Head. You will land here. If the shark head button was pressed, the head of the shark will tremble and crush you, thus killing you. Defeat the enemies here and jump to the secod Shark Head. Defeat the enemies there and jump to the last Shark Head. A Recipe containing a Blessing Gem is here. There is also a part with a star button near the pool of water, right after the part where the two fall to the ground from the wooden bridge. Pressing the button causes three platforms on ropes to appear. Lok can then follow you. There is also a part with three Torches trapped in cages. Tak/Lok must run past the cages to find an alley on they're right. The player should run up the alley, defeating the enemies in his path. At the top, the player should turn around to find a high part of floor that is too high to jump up top. Lok must either climb the vine that is there, or throw Tak there. Tak/Lok will find two Explosive Barrels here. Now, the player must use Lok. Lok must pick up the Barrels and throw them at each cage to destroy them. Once all have been broken, the Torches can be lit. When the player reaches the first Rhino, he must find a Baby Rhino to wake it up. The player can now jump on the Rhino and press the jump button to move it. The analog stick is used to turn the Rhino. The player should break all the vines until he reaches a log. Now he must jump on the log which will go down leading to land with another Rhino. Lok must climb a vine to find a Baby Rhino. He must carry it to the Rhino to wake it up. Now the Rhino is ready for use! The player must use it to break the vines until he reaches a swinging vine. At the end of the level, the player must battle tons of enemies and break the enemy spawners. Category:Places and Levels in Tak the Great Juju Challenge